


I'm Never The Same

by PiperHG



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Song: Rollercoaster (The Bleachers), Super Santa Femslash Exchange 2018, SuperCat Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperHG/pseuds/PiperHG
Summary: Super Santa Femslash Exchange 2018."Now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I goI think about it everyday and night, I can't let goMan, I'm never the sameWe were shot gun lovers, I'm a shot gun running away."





	I'm Never The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/gifts).



> Gifset for AnotherShipper, as part of the Super Santa Femslash Exchange 2018! Prompt was the song Rollercoaster, by The Bleachers. The work is also published on Tumblr on @daisysdanvers.  
  
---  
  
_I think about it everyday and night  
I can’t let go  
And hey, I’m never the same_


End file.
